The Girl Through Time
by throughbrandneweyes
Summary: This story is of a young teenage girl named Willow whose parents died leaving the young girl to try to find her way. She has a power that interferes with her daily "Normal" life causing a struggle most of the time.
1. Chapter One

Willow's life had been upside down since she was a small child, though she was born to a normal mom and dad, but somehow she didn't come out well...normal. Her mom had found out when she was an infant that Willow could be in different places all at once because as an infant who couldn't move on her own would be in a different room then where her mother had originally left her. At first it scared the whole family to death seeing how no one had ever witnessed this before, so her grandmother spent many days looking into Willows powers and their family tree. As it turns out they were related to one of the Salem witches, Susannah Martin, whose powers were so powerful that she was one of the witches hung in the Salem Witch Trails. Her grandmother feared for Willows safety, not because she thought she couldn't be protected, but because she was a descendant of a powerful witch. Knowing this her grandmother searched for places that would take her when she did come to the age were most likely more powers would turn up.

(Sixteen years later)

Earlier today her parents went to go see her grandparents without her because she had a huge science project to finish before the weekend. The saddest part was not knowing that this was the last time seeing them or she would've made her goodbye better. As her mother kissed her goodbye she was caught up in reading her lesson that all she did was grunt in response to her goodbye kiss and "I love you". Her grandparents only lived about an hour away so it wasn't very long before she got a call. "I'm never going to be done if mom keeps calling me to check up" She growled as she went to pick up the land line, "Hello?" She said in an iratated tone, but to her surprise it wasn't her mother. "Hello this is Dr. Jones. Is this Ms. Bennett?" He asked. Willow's had shook, almost dropping the phone in the process, "Um y-yes" she cleared her throat because she was choaking up. "I'm sorry to inform you that your parents have been involved in a horrible accident and I'm not sure they-" Willow dropped the phone before racing to find her keys and jumping into her Volkswagen Bug. All the way to the hospital her mind raced as she kept slamming her hands on her steering wheel.

(At the hospital)

Willow had been sitting in the lobby, pacing, for about forty minutes now. She hadn't seen a nurse or doctor that could give her information on her parents which made her angry. Just as she was about to loose all patients, she saw Dr. Jones approach her with a pained look on his face knowing that he would have to deliver the worst news anyone could ask for. "Ms. Bennett" he said suspecting she was the young teen pacing around the room, not to mention she was the spitting image of her mother...well at least she was. He had seen her picture on her driver's license as he searched for identification. Willow's head shot up when she heard her name and practically ran over to the doctor who was standing across the room when he said her name. "Yes that's me. Where are my parents? Are they okay?" She asked with a panicked look on her face. The doctor put his hand on the teens shoulder as he looked into her sad, tear stained eyes, "I'm so sorry, but they didn't make it. The crash-" Willow stopped listening to the doctor at this point and fell to her knees in shock. The whole room spun and oddly every magazine flew off a side table or rack as every light broke leaving the whole lobby in the pitch black. The next thing that happened is she found herself in her house in complete silence. Just her and her shattered heart.

(A couple weeks later)

Her grandmother had suggested that she join the witch coven that she had researched about when Willow was a baby. "Willow you're a beautiful girl and you know I love you, but I can't handle your powers like your parents did. There is a woman named Cordelia Foxx whose head mistress there, she can help you. You are experiencing new powers that I can't help you." So about a week later she found herself on the doorstep of Mrs. Foxx's coven for witches. 'I guess this is the best thing for me and I need to make my grandmother happy' she thought to herself as she hesitantly opened the doors to the coven.

Find out what happens next chapter and thanks for reading!


	2. chapter 2

Hey everyone so this story is after Nan died and after the fiasco with Cordelia's husband. So now there is plenty room for what we all crave, Foxxay 3

As soon as Willow opened the door, she was greeted with a smell of Marigold and the sight of the sun's rays coming through the huge windows that set behind the main stairs. She sighed as she closed her eyes, taking in everything around her. As she stood there at the front door she heard several sets of footsteps approach her. "Hello Miss. Bennett", she heard a woman say, taking her out of her blissful state. She opened her eyes to see two older women along with three teens. "Um hello" she said, the woman approaching her with her hand out. "I'm Miss. Cordelia Goode and these are my witches." She shook Willows hand. "So...is that what I am...a witch?" She asked with a bit of sadness is her voice knowing that her life would forever be changed. "Well yes, you are of course the distendent of a very powerful witch." She said with a smile and waved her hand, motioning for Willow to follow her.

Miss. Goode led Willow to a white bedroom filled with sunlight. There was beautiful white lace curtains and a full sized bed filled with pillows and had one lillie on the comforter. "This will be your room" Miss Goode said as Willow placed her things beside the bed, "We'll let you get your things in order. Dinner will be at six" she smiled once more before shutting the door behind her.

Willow laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Before long she had faded off into a deep sleep.

(Six o'clock)

Willow was awoken by a knock on her door, "Are ya awake?". Willow sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself. One of the blonde women from earlier poked her head into the room before doing this dance/walk in. "Hello Sunshine! I like that, Sunshine. That is your new nickname now. By the way I'm Misty, Misty Day." She smiled as she grabbed the young teen's hand, "Miss Delia told me to retrieve you for dinner". They both walked downstairs to the dining room to an awaiting dinner. "You look well rested" Cordelia smiled as she sat at the head of the table, Misty sitting to the right of her. "I am thank you" Willow sat down by a girl with long, straight brown hair. "I'm Zoe" she said with a very polite tone. All Willow did was smile as she watched everyone dig into a dinner of ham, sweet potatoes, greens and an apple pie still steaming from its time in the oven.

(After dinner)

Willow sat in her room writing when she heard her door squeak open revealing a Cordelia in the light of the moon that was shining through her window. "I saw that you didn't eat a thing for dinner" she said quietly as she sat on the edge of Willows bed. "I don't eat much" Willow said, her focus still on her writing. After a silent pause Cordelia smiled softly as she watched Willow write, "Your handwriting is beautiful. What are you writing about?" She asked. "Nothing in general. I'm just writing what comes into mind" she said, "I started writing a lot morr after my parents died..." a tear fell onto her page. Before Cordelia could react to the sad girl before her, Willow wiped her eyes before slamming her book shut, "I should really get to sleep." She tucked her book away into her nightstand. Cordelia gave a small nod before getting up, "Goodnight" she said, not getting a word from Willow.

As Willow heard Cordelia's footsteps going down the hall to her room she sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. "I really wish you guys were here" she said quietly out loud hoping that maybe her parents may hear her in some way. With those last words she fell into a deep sleep.

Please comment your opinions on the story 3 thanks lovelys


End file.
